leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rock Blast (move)
| bdesc=??? | gen=III | category=Tough | appeal=2 | jam=0 | cdesc=Works well if it's the same type as the one before. | appealsc=2 | scdesc=Allows performance of the same move twice in a row. | appeal6=1| jam6=0| cdesc6=Effectiveness varies depending on when it is used.| pokefordex=Rock%20Blast | touches=no | protect=yes | magiccoat=no | snatch=no | mirrormove=yes | kingsrock=yes | flag7=no | flag8=no | sound=no | target=anyadjacent | footnotes= }} Rock Blast (Japanese: ロックブラスト Rock Blast) is a damage-dealing multi-strike move introduced in Generation III. Effect Generations III and IV Rock Blast inflicts damage, hitting the target 2-5 times per use. There is a 37.5% chance that it will hit 2 times, a 37.5% chance that it will hit 3 times, a 12.5% chance that it will hit 4 times, and a 12.5% chance that it will hit 5 times. This means that it will hit 3 times on average provided that it does not miss, giving it an average power of 75. Each strike made has an equal chance to be a critical hit. Rock Blast may continue attacking after breaking a . and will only acknowledge the last strike of this move. If the user is holding a King's Rock or Razor Fang, each consecutive hit has an equal chance to cause the opponent to . Pokémon with the Ability will always hit five times when using Rock Blast unless it misses. Generation V Rock Blast's accuracy increased from 80 to 90%. There is now a ~33.3% chance that it will hit 2 times, a ~33.3% chance it will hit 3 times, a ~16.7% chance it will hit 4 times, and a ~16.7% chance it will hit 5 times. This means that it will hit about ~3.167 times on average provided that it does not miss, giving it an average power of ~79.2. If a Focus Sash, Focus Band, or activates before the last strike is dealt, the following strike will cause the defending Pokémon to faint. A Focus Band can still activate repeatedly to prevent fainting, but each chance is independent of the previous one. If the target has , each strike will activate it. Generation VII Pokémon with are immune to Rock Blast. Description |Hurls boulders at the foe 2 to 5 times in a row.}} |The user hurls two to five hard rocks at the foe to attack.}} |Hurls boulders at target 2 to 5 times in a row.}} |The user hurls hard rocks at the foe. Two to five rocks are launched in quick succession.}} |The user hurls hard rocks at the target. Two to five rocks are launched in quick succession.}} |The user hurls hard rocks at the target. Two to five rocks are launched in a row.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 30 |30|STAB='}} 34 |34|STAB='}} 34 |34|STAB='}} 29 |29|STAB='}} 29 |29|STAB='}} 31 |31|31|STAB='}} |18 28 |28|STAB='}} 55 |55|STAB='}} 61 |61|STAB='}} 29 |29|STAB='}} |18 28 |28|STAB='}} |STAB='}} By |✔|✔|✔}} Special move Generation V - }} By Generation V }} Generation VI }} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=1 |pow=10 |acc=90% |eff=Hits 2 to 5 times in one turn. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It hits two to five times in succession.}} |Inflicts damage on the target using 2 to 5 attacks in a single turn.}} | }} |The target is attacked with rocks thrown forcefully two to five times in a row.}} |It damages an enemy 2 to 5 times in a row.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=岩石爆擊 '' 岩石爆破 |zh_cmn=岩石爆擊 / 岩石爆击 岩石爆破 |nl=Steenstoot |fi=Kivisuihku |fr=Boule Roc |de=Felswurf |el=Λιθοβόλο Lithovólo |id=Rock Blast |it=Cadutamassi |ko=락블레스트 Rock Blast |pl=Kamienny Wybuch |pt_br=Explosão de Rocha |pt_eu=Carga de Pedras |es_la=Pedrada |es_eu=Pedrada |sr=Eksplozija kamenja |ro=Explozia de Piatră |vi=Bộc Phá Nham Thạch }} Category:Multi-strike moves Category:Ball and bomb moves de:Felswurf es:Pedrada fr:Boule Roc it:Cadutamassi ja:ロックブラスト zh:岩石爆击（招式）